


Save the Last Dance for Me

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 7 Always, Ignoct Week, M/M, dance fic, lol i'm late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Throughout the years, there have been many times when Ignis and Noctis have danced together, their movements filled with happy memories.





	Save the Last Dance for Me

The prince is pouting. His lip is pushed out ever so slightly, and his arms fold over his small chest. If it wasn't completely inappropriate to do so, Ignis probably would've laughed.

"I don't get it," Noctis whines quietly.

"What do you not get, Your Highness?" Ignis asks.

"Why I have to learn this!" he sighs, scuffing his foot against the ground. Of course the prince would have no desire to learn anything about dancing. Lately the young boy has only been eager to run around the Citadel, causing trouble for those around him, namely Ignis.

Ignis smiles, and adjusts his glasses. "Well Your Highness, there are plenty of reasons you would need to know how to dance. Eventually you will be required to attend galas and balls."

Noctis puffs out his cheeks, and rolls his eyes. "Can't you just teach me?"

"I'm still learning myself," Ignis chuckles. Though his heart flutters a bit, happy the prince wishes to be taught by him instead of anyone else. He'd only taken a few lessons before coming to the Citadel, so really he's in no place to be teaching any sort of dance to Noctis, but he can see from the way Noctis is pouting that he's nervous.

"Are you going to be taking lessons with me then?" Noctis asks, a hopefulness flickering through his blue eyes.

"...No," Ignis says, shaking his head. He hates the look of disappointment on the prince's face. His eyes turn to the ground and he lets out a sigh. "But..." Ignis adds quickly. (He’s so weak to that face). "Perhaps we could practice together right now?" Maybe if the prince goes in knowing at least _something_ , he'll feel a little more comfortable.

He smiles and nods his head, looking much more eager. "Okay," he says. "So what do I gotta do?" He holds his arms up awkwardly and spins around. "I must be a master now," he smirks.

Ignis is thrilled to see the prince being more playful once again, and he shakes his head, laughing at the other boy. "Definitely a master," Ignis teases, stepping forward. "Since you are a prince, you will most likely always be leading." He takes Noctis' hand and places it on his hip and then clasps their other hands together. Ignis can't imagine the instructor will force the 10 year old prince to do anything too extreme.

Noctis' face pales. "Leading? You're not going to lead me?" he asks, his voice quiet and small. Ignis wonders where all his confidence from just a moment prior went.

"No, but I'll help you," he says, and places his own hand on Noctis’ shoulder. Noctis' cheeks grow a little red when he realizes how close their bodies are, and Ignis also realizes he didn't quite think this through.

"Okay," Noctis says.

The lesson is awkward, mostly due to Ignis' inexperience as a dancer. He knows the basics, and he tries to show Noctis how to lead, but mostly it ends up being Noctis yanking Ignis in all sorts of directions. The two boys laugh, especially when Noctis keeps accidentally stepping on Ignis' toes.

"Sorry," Noctis mumbles, when it happens for the third time.

"It's quite alright," Ignis chuckles. "It's mostly my fault anyway," he says. Ignis is used to leading, based on the few lessons he has had thus far, so a few times they clash when Ignis takes a step in the wrong direction, muscle memory taking over. At one point, they bump heads, Noctis stumbling backwards.

"Your Highness!" Ignis says, gripping his shoulder hard so the prince does not fall over. "I-I'm sorry that was completely my fault!"

"Iggy," Noctis says with a grin, rubbing his forehead. "We kinda stink at this."

Ignis’ face heats up, he doesn't enjoy failing at things, especially in front of his prince. But Noctis is laughing, and Ignis is happy the prince seems to be enjoying himself. Maybe now the lessons won't seem so trying. "I suppose we do," he says finally.

"But...I guess dancing isn't too bad," he says, rolling his eyes. "If you're my partner."

"I'm happy to practice with you anytime." Ignis smiles, bowing to the prince.

"So you'll always be my dance partner?" Noctis asks, a wide grin pulling across his cheeks.

"Always."

~~

"You lied to me, Specs," Noctis says, adjusting his tie in the mirror.

"Lied to you? When?" Ignis responds. There have been a small handful of times when Ignis has been forced to lie to Noctis, but it is something he does not care to do.

"When we were kids," Noctis smirks. "You told me you'd always be my dance partner whenever I wanted, but you definitely aren't going to be my partner tonight."

The ball honoring Noctis starts in barely an hour, and Ignis has to admit, the prince is correct. During the celebration, Noctis will be presented as an adult, and most likely will be dancing with a variety of partners. However, Ignis will not be included in that list.

"Ah...indeed I will not. I apologize, Noct." There's a hint of sadness in his tone. The idea of dancing with his prince is...appealing, especially now they're both older and would be able to handle dancing together. It would be nothing like when they were children, running into each other, bumping heads and stepping on toes.

"Yeah, disappointing," he sighs dramatically, and steps away from the mirror. "It'd be way better if it were you. I don't wanna dance with all these strangers."

Ignis chuckles and steps towards him, adjusting his tie to look neater. "I know this evening will be pure torture for you," he says playfully. "But I do believe you'll survive."

"Alright," he mumbles, glancing to the floor.

Ignis does feel a bit bad for Noctis; he hates these sort of large gala events, even when it is in celebration of him finally reaching adulthood. Actually, the spotlight being on him makes it worse.

"Time to go Noct."

"Right."

It's hard for Ignis to take his eyes off of Noctis for the entire evening. Everything about Noctis' posture and the way he stands illustrates just how uncomfortable he is. He knows there are probably a thousand other places Noctis would rather spend his birthday, anywhere but this large room full of strangers.

Regis says a few words, elaborating about how proud he is of Noctis, and how he is eager to see his life progress into adulthood. And once his speech is done, he invites the guests to partake in the food and celebration.

Noctis is immediately whisked away to the dance floor, and Ignis watches with a smile. There's a moment when he looks awkward, dancing with a young woman Ignis doesn't recognize. Noctis is much more graceful now he has had time to practice, but still he looks stiff, his arms held rigidly. He leads the woman, her dress sweeping across the floor. She's smiling, her cheeks a bright red, and Ignis can only imagine she's thrilled to be dancing with the prince. Any woman would feel lucky to have this opportunity, especially on his special night.

When the song ends, Noctis switches partners, immediately moving on to a different woman. Ignis wouldn't be surprised if there's an unofficial line; all of them hoping to get a chance with the prince. Noctis smiles, and bows to the new woman.

Noctis really has grown up; so well has he learned to put his social mask on.

"Havin' a good time?" A voice interrupts Ignis observations, and he freezes, turning towards the source.

"Gladio," Ignis bows his head. "Indeed."

"Really? 'Cause all I've seen you do is stare at our prince all evening. Nothin' else." A knowing smirk appears on Gladio's face.

Ignis bites down hard on his lip, and wishes the red on his cheeks would go away. "I'm...simply observing."

"Right," Gladio smirks. "Hey if you wanna dance with him so badly, just ask him later."

Ignis wrings his hands together, thinking back to what Noctis said earlier. He had always promised to be Noctis' dance partner, and even if he is rotating through this line of women, perhaps Ignis could steal him away for one dance.

There's a break in the music, and Noctis immediately rushes to Ignis' side. "What time is it?" he asks, leaning against the pole. "Please tell me it's almost over."

"But Your Highness has the attention of so many beautiful young women," Ignis smirks.

Noctis clicks his tongue. "You know I don't really care about stuff like that. It's awkward. I don't know what to say to them." He glances towards Ignis, his dark blue eyes filled with a desperation which begs for Ignis to save him.

"Noct," Ignis says, glancing around. Most of the guests are preoccupied, dancing with their own partners, drinking and eating to their heart's content. So surely no one would really notice... "Come with me," he whispers, taking Noctis' hand, and sneaking him away from the party.

"Specs?" Noctis asks, but doesn't resist the pull of Ignis' hand. Ignis stops in one of the open hallways, the faint echo of the music still swirling around them. Noctis lets out a long breath of air, and immediately he looks lighter, happy to be in an open space with only one person instead of hundreds. "Thanks. I was kinda hoping you'd rescue me."

"Well I thought perhaps I owed you," Ignis chuckles.

"Owed me?" Noctis asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I did promise I would always be your dance partner."

Noctis chuckles, and steps forward, his palm curling around Ignis' waist, while he clasps their hands together. "You're right," he whispers, looking up him. "You do owe me."

Ignis' face flushes as Noctis begins to lead him with such ease. He's come such a long way since the day they stepped on each other's toes. They dance about the empty hall together, Noctis gently moving Ignis around, a gentle pressure on his hip, all while the music echoes behind them.

"Much better..." Noctis hums, a small smile pulling across his face.

"What is?" Ignis replies softly.

"Dancing is better when I do it with you."

Ignis is grateful he's wearing his gloves, because he's certain Noctis would've felt how clammy his hand was.

"Is that so? So I don't 'stink' anymore?" he snorts, trying to catch himself. If he stares at Noctis for too long, he's certain to get trapped in his eyes, desperate to be closer to him, to touch...

Noctis laughs, the sound reverberating in the hall over the music. "You definitely don't stink anymore."

"Good. You've improved quite a bit yourself," Ignis compliments.

"That's good," Noctis sighs. "Thanks by the way," he adds.

"For what?"

"Rescuing me."

"Glad to be of service," Ignis chuckles.

"My knight in shining armor!" Noctis snorts dramatically.

Squeezing his hand, Ignis stares into Noctis' deep blue hues. "No matter what the situation, I will always rescue you when you need it. Always."

~~

Lestallum is probably the most bustling town they've come across on the road trip thus far. The city is much smaller than Insomnia, but it's a nice change of pace from the smaller rest stops they've stumbled upon up until now.

The market is full of people, talking, shopping, and the city feels so alive. Noctis' deep blue eyes twinkle with an excitement Ignis is happy to see. Their journey has not been an easy one so far, especially after the fall of Insomnia, but they've all worked to keep their spirits up for Noctis, and for each other.

"You must be pretty excited Iggy," Noctis teases, nudging his shoulder. "Look at all these ingredients."

"I will admit I did feel a bit of excitement when I saw how many supplies we could gather here. We should keep this in mind if we ever need to restock."

Noctis snorts. "You could just say you're excited to try out some new food.

"I suppose I could," Ignis chuckles.

Prompto pulls Noctis away to go look at some pictures in a magazine he found at one of the stalls, and Gladio has gone off to do who knows what. Last Ignis saw, it looked like he had found a woman to talk to for a little bit. It's been awhile since any of them have really gotten to relax, so Ignis can't say he blames any of them.

He walks about the market, pulling different vegetables and food items. He's sure to get things he knows Noctis will like, even if he does plan on continuing his lifelong quest to sneak vegetables into dishes the prince likes without him noticing.

"Iggy!" Prompto calls out, running over with both Noctis and the magazine. "Did you see where the big guy went?!"

"I believe he was speaking to a woman by the fountain," Ignis explains.

Prompto's mouth hangs open. "What?! He was supposed to help me with flirting! I gotta catch up to him!" With that, Prompto's dashing off again, before Ignis can stop him to give Gladio his privacy.

"Ah well," Ignis sighs. "I suppose Gladio will have to send him away if he wishes to be alone."

Noctis laughs, and takes one of Ignis' bags of food. "Yeah it's their deal now," Noctis shrugs. "Back to the hotel?"

"Yes. It's best we drop these off. If you would like to walk around the city I'd be happy to join you," Ignis suggests. Neither of them have been to Lestallum before, and Ignis can tell the prince wishes to explore. Even with the minor suggestion, he can feel the excitement emanating from Noctis' entire being.

The two leave the bags of groceries in the hotel room and begin to walk around the city. Noctis is glancing at everything, different people, different buildings, all of it seems to interest the prince.

"It's very lively here, isn't it?" Ignis mutters. He's less fascinated, but he does find the walk with his prince enjoyable. As long as Noctis is happy, then Ignis is as well.

They come across an open square near the street where a group of people are dancing animatedly. A few street musicians stand next to the group, music echoing through the courtyard. The violinist in particular seems to be controlling the staccato tempo. The people are dancing in such a joyous manner, and there's a bounce to their step, prancing about with their partners. It's far less formal compared to the dancing Ignis is used to, but he feels the excitement pulse through his veins.

Grabbing Noctis' hand, Ignis pulls him towards the crowd. "Specs-?" he asks, but follows along when Ignis places his hand on Noctis' hip, his other hand hooking around Noctis’.

"What? Aren't I your dance partner?" he asks with a devilish smirk.

"Yeah, b-but-" Noctis doesn't have a chance to answer as Ignis begins to lead, following the movements of the other dancers. Noctis doesn't quite know how to keep up, and he almost stumbles backwards as their rushed movements attempt to follow the group.

Ignis trots along with them, leading Noctis through the crowd. It doesn't take long for them to start laughing, stumbling over their own feet. They really are horrible at it, but no one questions why they're there, and half the group looks like they've had a few to drink. No one notices when Noctis stumbles backwards and Ignis slides his hand up his back to protect him from falling.

This is when the prince looks absolutely stunning. The sun has begun to set, and his pale skin glows against the orange sky. His smile looks bright, as though for just a moment, he's forgotten how heavy his burdens are. They seem to move in slow motion as Ignis stares at his prince's face. He loves Noctis, and protecting that smile is more important than anything else in the entirety of Eos.

The music stops and everyone claps, laughter and cheers echoing throughout the square. Ignis bows to Noctis and hooks their arms together, escorting him back to the hotel. The sun has begun to set, and though they're safe in a large town, Ignis does wish for them to get a good night sleep before they set out in the morning.

"I dunno why you thought we'd be good at that," Noctis chuckles. "Surprised you were so spontaneous Specs." It's certainly no secret Ignis is more of a planner, but he had loved the look in Noctis' eyes, he couldn't resist.

He shrugs. "I thought it would be fun, and it was. At this point, it is imperative we make the best of our trip," he nods.

"Can't argue with that," Noctis agrees.

The two are surprised to find themselves alone in the hotel room when they return. Ignis expects Gladio to be out late, but he's shocked Prompto seems to be off doing something else.

Outside their window, Ignis can hear the soft, melancholy sound of a solo violin, and he wonders if the violinist enjoys playing alone by the fountain.

Noctis steps out on the balcony and leans over the edge, staring up at the darkening sky. "Lotta music in this town," he mumbles.

"Indeed," Ignis says, stepping out to keep him company. "It's actually rather nice."

"Yeah," Noctis says and leans against Ignis' arm. "Different, but nice."

This time, Ignis slips his arm around Noctis waist and pulls him flush against his body. It's a very forward move, but with the road trip being how it is, Ignis feels he's not got much more to lose. Soon Noctis will be preparing for his wedding, and Ignis will no longer be able to hold him in such a way.

"Ignis?" Noctis whispers, wrapping his fingers through Ignis'. Pulled close, his head tucked under Ignis' chin, Noctis lets out a content sigh. They begin to sway back and forth with the music, the twilight dancing around them. Ignis moves them around the balcony slowly, enjoying how close Noctis is.

"I apologize if-" he begins to whisper, but is immediately cut off.

"Don't. Don't apologize," Noctis says, pulling back to look up at his advisor. "I like it. I...I like being close to you."

Ignis smiles, and gently runs his fingers through Noctis' hair. "I enjoy being your dance partner."

"Was hoping you'd say that." Noctis moves forward, pressing his lips against Ignis' as they still sway together, their movements slowing. Ignis cups at Noctis' cheeks, and they freeze, too focused on each other to keep up their dancing.

He wishes he could be the one to kiss Noctis' lips, always.

~~

The fire crackles, the silence making the unspoken depression palpable. Noctis had been missing for ten years, and though he's back, Ignis knows it's not for long.

He wishes he could see him, see what story his facial features are telling, but instead Ignis can only observe through sound. He hears Noctis hands brush over his knees while jiggling his leg up and down, nerves taking over.

Gladio had gone to bed in somewhat of a huff, and Prompto and Noctis had already taken their private moment alone, which left Ignis and Noctis to be the last ones by the fire.

There’s more rustling and Ignis can tell Noctis has stood up, stepping away from the fire. Ignis follows the sound of his footsteps, immediately stopping when Noctis does, a few paces away from their campsite.

"Iggy," Noctis says softly, finally breaking through the silence.

"Yes, Noct?" he asks.

Noctis' fingers slip into his own, and he wraps his hand around Ignis', his other hand coming to settle on his hip. "Dance with me?" Noctis asks, chuckling softly.

"Always," Ignis smiles.

Noctis’ hand against his hip feels stronger, and though there's no music, the two move around in the grass. Noctis leads, and in this case, Ignis has no problem giving up all his control to his prince. He trusts him to lead him well, and trusts him not to let him trip, and though he can't see, he can imagine how Noctis face might look. It's hard not to remember his soft, pale features, from previous times they've danced together. Noctis is most likely much older looking now, but Ignis can't help but imagine his smooth skin and gentle smile. Dancing has always been paired with such happy memories. The backdrop of Lestallum and the Citadel flash through his mind, and though there is no music, Ignis can imagine a gentle violin playing while their feet press against the soft grass. 

"'m sorry, Iggy," Noctis whispers, pulling their hips flush together.

"What ever for, Noct?" he asks, thinking his prince has nothing to apologize for. Though he's been gone for quite sometime, Ignis knows it wasn't Noctis’ fault. None of this is Noctis’ choice.

"I won't be able to be your dance partner anymore." Noctis' voice trembles, there's a soft sniffle, and Ignis knows he's crying.

"Ah..." Ignis says, biting down hard on his lip to hold back his own tears. "It's quite... alright, I can't imagine dancing often once..." He can't bring himself to say the words.

"You shouldn't stop though...dance with Gladio or Prompto...or...I dunno, there's got to be others," Noctis whispers, his voice betraying his emotions.

"It would never be the same. I'd much prefer to wait for you," Ignis says. He can feel Noctis looking up at him, his eyes most likely filled with confusion. The hand holding Ignis' squeezes his gently.

"...Iggy...you know..."

"I do. But I truly believe this will not be the last time we...dance together."

Noctis sniffs again, and spins Ignis around, their pace slowing as Noctis pulls their bodies closer together. They start swaying to and fro, and Ignis places his palm flat on Noctis' lower back. The wind whistles around them, sending a chill down Ignis' spine. Being this close to Noctis helps keep him warm, and Ignis doesn't wish to ever forget this feeling.

"Thank you, Ignis," Noctis says so softly, his head pressed to Ignis' chest. "For everything you've ever done for me."

"You do not have to thank me Noct, serving you has always been my pleasure." Ignis says, the wind blowing through his hair the moment Noctis stops moving.

His fingers slide onto Ignis' cheek, gently brushing over the bottom of Ignis' scar. "I knew you'd say that," he chuckles.

"You have always been my purpose, Noctis. And whether or not you are… here… will not change that," he mumbles, his voice breaking.

Noctis' chapped lips brush against Ignis' and his hand twitches on Noctis' back, sucking in a gentle breath of air. "I love you, Iggy." Noctis' head rests against his chest, listening to the gentle thumps of his heartbeat. This time, Ignis wraps his arms around his prince completely, swaying them back and forth to the invisible music floating on the breeze.

"I love you too, Noct," he says quietly, and the two move in silence, comforted by each other's warmth. "I _will_ wait for you to dance again," Ignis says, conviction in his tone.

"You'll wait for me?" Noctis chuckles, running his fingers over Ignis' hip.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I really love dance fics LOL. This was for Day 7 of Ignoct week, Always! I know I am kinda late XD But I had a lot of fun writing this. I actually was originally inspired for this idea by this gif of Noctis and Ignis dancing when they're younger and then they morph into their 30s selves. I don't know the source of the gif, so I won't link it, but it's very beautiful! This is unbetaed im sorry for mistakes!! Thank you to anyone who read and enjoyed my stuff for Ignoct week! It's been fun :D <3
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about this beautiful game with me.


End file.
